ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pipe Down!
Pipe Down! is the sixteenth episode altogether and is the third episode of the second season. Synopsis Galapagus mutes the world via the Pen of creation, it is based of The Fairly Odd Parents episode of the same name. The Episode is seen making a replica of the Eiffel Tower with Lego. Suddenly the news comes on and a big alarm comes on, he falls over and accidently breaks his replica. News Reporter: This just in, I was asked to test the Meteor alert system, but it was just a test! Mr. Lawrence: Yeah, if it were real, we’d be like AHH! WERE ALL GONNA DIE! is seen making a pyramid out of cards. Galapagus: Easy… Easy… looks through the open window. Jared: LOSER! ''slams the window shut, Galapagus falls over his cards, causing them to topple over and collapse, he sighs and looks down in sadness. is seen playing video games, suddenly Roy comes in. Roy: Me and Galapagus are gonna play Charades against Jared! comes to see, and of course Jared and Galapagus are sat nicely. Brendan: Why are we playing Charades? Galapagus: For this gold trophy! Roy: Come on! Let’s play Charades! Galapagus: Alright, Brendan! Roy told me the rules of Charades, puts his flipper-like hand on the right side of his head. This means sounds like. Roy: the peace sign This means two words. Galapagus: touching his nose And this means you got it. Roy: Now let’s kick Jared’s butt. ''THEME SONG Roy: YOU, ARE THE WORST CHARADES PLAYER EVER! Galapagus: What happened Brendan? Jared: Roy’s Trophies. Thanks for the Trophies Lawrence! pen of creation falls out of his pocket. Roy: a runner. THIS IS NOT A ROBOT, a nerd. THIS IS NOT A BOOK READER, a rower. AND HOW IN ARBURIA DOES THIS EVEN RESEMBLE A CAT? ''Galapagus: Don’t yell at him, it was our first game. Roy: ''WHATEVER! ''Galapagus: Huh? What did I do? Roy: ''STOP YELLING AT BRENDAN! ''Brendan: ''STOP YELLING AT GALAPAGUS BECAUSE HE DIDN’T YELL AT ME! ''Roy: ''WELL STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT GALAPAGUS FOR YELLING AT YOU! Brendan: ''STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT GALAPAGUS BECAUSE HE DIDN’T YELL AT ME! ''Roy: ''STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT GALAPAGUS FOR YELLING AT YOU! ''Galapagus: Why don’t we just stop yelling altogether? Brendan: ''THAT’S IT! I’M SICK OF ALL THE YELLING, I’M SICK OF THE NOISE! ALL I WANT IS COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE! ''Galapagus: Right, picks up the pen of creation, he writes “STAY MUTE”. And also writes until tomorrow. END SCENE sun rises, the clock says 7:00AM, later it changes to 9:45AM, Brendan wakes up, and is shocked to see he overslept! He runs to the clock, the alarm appears to be on and the volume is on max, he shakes it, he then smashes it to pieces, Brendan puts his hand to his ear, Brendan runs to Galapagus and Roy, Galapagus is sleeping on his favourite giant bean bag bed, while Roy is sleeping in his sleeping bag, Brendan attempts to say “GALAPAGUS, ROY WHATS GOING ON MY ALARM ISNT WORKING AND AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, he then covers his mouth, he then tries to yell, he tries to yell even louder, but to no avail, he thinks this all must be a dream, but then he looks at the pen of creation, Brendan looks relived, realising Galapagus must have wrote down STAY MUTE with it, he then tests the effects, he turns on a stereo player, he turns it up to MAX and then puts in a CD called “MUSIC SO LOUD IT BLASTS YOUR EARDRUMS.”, he presses play, nothing is heard, he leaves the room. Plumbers HQ, Blukic and Driba are trying to figure out why there’s no sound. Driba tries to yell in Blukic’s ear, but fails to do so. Then the Mysterious caped man comes, Blukic and Driba look in horror, The Mysterious Caped Man gives them a wedgie, but he doesn’t hear their screams, he tries even harder, but still no screaming, then he tries so hard Blukic and Driba explode into clothing. He decides this is good enough. Brendan sees him, he punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a blue iguana type creature called a Polar Manzardill, he looks pretty confused. at home, Roy is beginning to wake up, he attempts to say Galapagus’s name. but fails, he waves his hand in front of Galapagus, he looks like he’s about to wake up, but then goes back to sleep, Roy tries to say Galapagus’s name again in order to wake him up, he then attempts to scream his name, but nothing is heard. Then Galapagus wakes up, and smiles at Roy. plumbers headquarters, Icyguana ties a rope around his neck, he ties the other side around the Mysterious caped Man’s underwear, he runs away, launching him to the top of a giant pole, he tries to screams so hard it makes him explode into clothing, everyone cheers, including Blukic and Driba, who are in their underwear. Magister Patelliday is looking through his telescope drinking tea, he spots a meteor, he spits his tea out. He runs to the News Reporter, he brings him back to his lab, where he shows the news reporter the meteor, The News Reporter drinks his tea and then spits it at Patelliday, the news reporter runs back to the set, where he punches the Meteor alarm button so hard it makes a massive hole in the desk. He makes a run for it with a countdown saying 10:00, then 9:59, then 9:58 and so on… and Galapagus were watching this, Roy tries to scream, he drinks some tea and spits it at Galapagus, who is confused by the meteor alarm. Roy gets a lego model of the city, he then turns into his Arburian Pelarota form, rolls into a ball and launches himself onto the model, simulating the damage the meateor will do. Galapagus realises this, he drinks some tea and then spits it at Roy, who gets Galapagus to fly him to Brendan. is laughing at what he had just done, Galapagus and Roy fly onto the scene, Galapagus gets a fire engine, he shoots water at Brendan using the hose, Brendan wonders whats up, Galapagus gets Roy, who curves into a ball, and throws him at the floor, he gets the same model of the city and throws it on top of Roy, trying to say a giant city is going to kill Roy, Brendan is still confused, Roy points to the meteor, Brendan realises, and runs away from it, Galapagus has the pen of creation with him, he tries to tell Galapagus what he wants, but fails, Jared runs by, dropping a Charades trophy, Brendan decides to Charade it. gives the gestures 1 letter, and it sounds like something, he points at his eye, Galapagus gets a pie! Brendan does the no gesture, Roy gets a fly, which takes the pie, Brendan does the no gesture again, he points at his eye, Roy realises what it is, he writes down “I”, then Brendan gives the gestures 4 letters, and it sounds like something, he gets a ghost, Galapagus thinks it squish, and squishes a bug, Brendan does the no gesture, Galapagus gets a taco, Brendan does the no gesture, Roy decides its “want” and writes it down, Brendan gives the gesture 4 letters, but before Brendan can finish, Galapagus gets another taco, Roy writes "back" down, Brendan points at his mouth, Galapagus sticks his tongue out, Brendan does the no gesture in great panic, he does something resembling sound, Roy gets a scarf, Brendan does the no gesture in more great panic, he then gets out a taco, Galapagus writes down "sound", which brings back the sound. 9 Year Old Girl: ''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ''car runs into a lamp post, as the meteor is about to hit earth, Brendan writes down THE METEOR WILL DISSAPEAR! Meteor disappears, everyone cheers! Roy: You did it! Galapagus: You charaded back the sound and saved us from the meteor! Brendan: Let’s make an oath never to use the Pen of Creation again! Roy: Got It! Brendan, Roy and Galapagus finish the LEGO Eiffel Tower Replica, and the Pyramid made out of cards, everyone seems proud.] Brendan: Finally! But it feels like we forgot something. CD Player blasts out loud music, which makes Brendan, Roy and Galapagus destroy the LEGO Eiffel Tower Replica and the Card Pyramid by accident. Roy: I hate this job… THE END. Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Blukic *Driba *Mysterious Caped Man *Magister Patelliday *News Reporter *Mr. Lawrence Aliens Used *Icyquana (first appearance) Category:Explorertotodile Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Episodes